


It’s Cold.

by Cyko_Kyo



Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyko_Kyo/pseuds/Cyko_Kyo
Summary: Being a ghost isn't as cool as we think.Since Tubbo is the president, a lot of things changed. L'Manburg started to be rebuilt, and there are no wars in view. Everyone is happy. Wilbur is too. But he's cold.
Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	It’s Cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book, and English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes :)

Everything was cold.

A blanket that once helped him to stay warm doesn't work anymore.

Even with two sweaters it's cold.

It's not like anyone can help it.

So he stays in his room and wait.

His father promised that the war would be okay, that there's nothing to really worry about.

Yes, the president is dead, yes, Manburg is blown up, but at what cost?

He died too. 

And he was willing to die. He asked to die. He asked his father to kill him.

But now?

He's still there.

He doesn't remember everything tho.

He doesn't remember the real result of the election.

He doesn't remember been exiled from the nation that he create. 

He remember the ravine. But not what they've done inside.

He doesn't remember his older brother's potato farm, or that time when his little brother's been trapped between two pistons.

He doesn't remember the festival.

Oh, the festival, where Tubbo was executed in front of everyone by his brother. The festival, where in fact everyone was killed by his brother. The festival, where he couldn't find the button. The festival, where his older brother killed his little brother's best friend. Tommy couldn't look at Technoblade at that time.

But he doesn't remember.

He doesn't remember blowing up Manburg, no, L'Manburg.

He's been told that he was an horrible person. That he lost it by the time he was in the ravine.

But he doesn't remember.

He remember the good times tho.

When he built his nation. The revolution. But then, it's blank. He remember that he won, that he gained independence. But how? 

He doesn't remember the duel between Tommy and Dream. Tommy that sacrifice himself for his country. That Tommy gave his discs, his most prized possession, for his country, for his L'Manburg.

He doesn't remember. And it's scares him.

How did he get there?

He's sitting in his bed, arms around his legs and cry. Tubbo was the president now. He started to rebuild the nation, and he kept the hole under the new nation. Under his L'Manburg. He let him stay, and even let him build his house.

But he felt alone.

He was cold.

Under the sheets that goes through him, he felt so cold.

He heard a knock on his door, and let out a little 'come in'. It was his father.

'Wil? Are you alright?' He asked as he approached his son.

Wilbur wanted to hug him. God, he needed to hug him. But he couldn't.

He didn't remember that it was his father that killed him. Of course, Phil told him. He was crying when he told him. But he didn't remember any of it. He was confused. 

And then, when he was in his thoughts, he remember something else. His library. 

He got up and ran to the sewers of the city. His place was there. His library. He open the door, and open the barrel. There are his books. He read them all, 'Indepandance', 'The national anthem', 'How 2 sex'? This one was a weird one for sure.

He read, Philza behind him. He read, but didn't remember. He was the one who written some of those books, but he didn't remember.

And it was cold.

So cold.

His father noticed him shaking and immediately hug him. Or at least, tried.

His arms go trough him, as he looked up at his father, still shaking.

'Dad?'

He didn't say anything. But he did it again. he kept his arm on the transparent figure, that smiled at him for all the effort that he do to make him better.

He close the book and 'hugged' his father.

It wasn't warm, but not cold either.

They got back to his house, as Phil called someone. Or maybe more? He didn't know.

But it was cold again.

Once his father finished his call, he sat beside him, and asked him if he was okay.

'It's cold, Phil. Everything is so cold.'

Philza didn't know what to respond, but he hugged once again his ghost son.

As Wilbur cried, someone enter. It was Tommy. And Techno. And Niki. And Fundy. Everyone was there, even Dream. He took his brothers and his son in an embrace. It was kind of warm? Well, it wasn't cold.

Then they had to go. Even Phil. So it was cold. Colder than he ever felt before.

He went outside and go in the wooden path. The Prime path. He remember that.

Then he saw him. On top of a mountain.

Schlatt.

The ex-president.

The one who took everything away from him.

But he didn't remember that. Some people told him what he've done, and he believe them. After all, all the proofs were there. From the flag, to the hole, to the anger in everyone voice when they talk about him.

But he only remembered the good old times. When they used to play together.

So he went up to him. 

People told him that they never saw him without a black suit and a tie. But he was wearing his blue sweater.

He was shivering.

'Hey Schlatt.'

'Wilbur?' he said as he looked at him. 'Aren't you mad at me? You didn't even get your revanche on me.'

That's true. They were supposed to kill him. To kill him because of what he did. Everyone was around him. He couldn't escape. Or that's what they thought.

A heart attack. Because of his drinking and smoking. They were happy that he was dead, that they've won the war and Tommy was relived, he was the one designed to execute him, but Wilbur felt unsatisfied. 

But he forgot. He didn't remember.

He sat beside him.

'Right. You don't remember...'

'I don't.' He said. 'But I know what you've done. Hey Schlatt, do you ever feel cold?' He said smiling at the sunset.

'I do. Every second.'

'Same here. We're ghosts after all.'

They looked at each other and laughed.

The ex-president got up and started to talk.

'Thanks, Wil. I'm going to go now. Say goodbye to Big Q for me, I'm probably never gonna come back.'

'Sure. I will. Goodbye Schlatt. I hope I see you again sometime.'

'To be trapped with you? Nahhh, I hope not.' the horned man said, a grin on his face.

'See ya, Wil.'

'See ya, Schlatt'

Jschlatt left the game.

Wilbur stay there for a short time after he disappear.

It was dark at the time, and he went to his home only to find his family already asleep on some blankets on the floor. 

He smiled at that view.

Tubbo and Tommy were beside each other, while Techno was on Tommy's left. Fundy was curled in a ball at their feet.

Philza come from the kitchen.

'Hey, son' He said as he opened his arms.

Wil rushed in his father arms while sobbing and waking up his brothers and son.

They joined the hug and finally,

It wasn't cold anymore.


End file.
